


A Father's Promise

by SaziSkylion



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaziSkylion/pseuds/SaziSkylion
Summary: Fiona finds something in her family's library that upsets her deeply. Shrek tries to comfort her with a story from his childhood.





	A Father's Promise

Shrek sighed as he leaned on the balcony rail. He looked up at the darkened sky, trying in vain to find the faintest trace of starlight. The glow from the city below unfortunately made that impossible.

Fiona came out to join him. “Shrek?”

She looked a shell of who she was the night before. Last night she’d been so full of hope with the prospect of being a mother.

Her hair was still in a braid but was disheveled from a lack of brushing. She was wearing her night dress, and while it was clean it was wrinkled like she hadn’t moved in hours.

And her eyes… Fiona’s eyes were red and puffy from crying; The fire that Shrek adored so much was just gone.

He turned towards her and offered a comforting smile. “Oh, hey love.” he greeted, drawing her in close and giving her a peck on the lips. “I was just doing some stargazing.” He looked back up to the sky and frowned. “... Can't hardly see them.”

Fiona pressed her body against his and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I want to take you stargazing in the swamp so badly. Some of my favorite constellations are showing up now.”

Fiona looked up at him and Shrek immediately bit his lip. “Sorry...” He sighed and his ears drooped. “I'm just a little homesick is all.”

Fiona placed a hand on his chest. “I had a feeling... You know I wasn't planning on us staying so long, don’t you?”

Shrek nodded and stroked her hair. “I know. How are you feeling, by the way? Any better?”

He already knew the answer, and the answer broke his heart.

Fiona closed her eyes sadly. “... I don't know. I just feel really numb right now.” she replied.

Shrek frowned and kissed her forehead. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Fiona was quiet for a moment. “A story would be nice.”

She always enjoyed Shrek’s stories, and right now a distraction from her plight was all she wanted.

Shrek smiled. “I think that could be arranged.” He paused as he started to think. “Well... Considering what you found in the library this morning, I'm gonna tell you one I was saving for a situation like this.”

He looked back up to the night sky. “I'm going to tell you the story of Gramma Kaela.”

“A long time ago, in a village called Mire, there was a lonely old ogress. She was a widow and had no children of her own, but every other ogre knew her to be kind and motherly. Her main role in the community was as a healer, but she looked after the children as if they were her own. She'd protect them and raise those who had no parents. Given the nature of some ogres, that wasn't considered unusual. Kaela would look after expectant mothers and act as a midwife to anyone who needed it. Over time, most ogres just resorted to calling her 'Gramma Kaela.' Word of her kindness spread to human villages, and many first-time parents would come to her for help. Kaela brought ogre and human children into the world, and loved them all as if they truly were her own grandkids. Eventually word reached her of a far off village that needed her help, and even though she knew she would miss her home she was no longer needed there. She left an apprentice named Rugor in her stead, and promised to visit when they needed her. She now wanders the world, protecting kids and mothers alike when they're in most dire need of help.”

Fiona frowned. “Why are you so convinced it's not just a story?”

“I've seen her myself.”

Fiona raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Oh, aye. I was just a wee one at the time, maybe eight or nine, and I got lost in the woods one night when I was out exploring and it started to rain. I saw a purple light coming through the trees and it was an old ogress with a lantern on her cane. She asked me if I could point her to the nearest road and that she'd gotten lost when it started raining. I couldn't tell her because I didn't know but she offered to walk with me until I got home. She just went on and on about her grandkids and eventually I got back to the swamp. I turned to thank her for the help, but she was just... gone. I know it was her, it had to be.”

“But why that story?”

Shrek turned toward his wife. “I told you that story because I know you're scared. I'm not gonna pretend I know what you're going through, because I don't.” 

He brushed the hair from her eyes. “The best I can do is be here for you and our little one. And I won't let anything happen to either.” He knelt down and tenderly put both hands on either side of her belly that was only just showing signs of the tiny life growing inside her. “I promise.” he whispered to their baby.

Fiona sighed sadly. “I wish it were that simple... But thank you.”

He rose to his feet and took her hands in his own. “It's late. Let's sleep on it and we'll take this one day at a time. Alright, love?”

Fiona nodded. “Okay.”

Shrek smiled and kissed her on the lips before they made their way to bed. Shrek was terrified of what the future could bring; He doubted he was cut out for fatherhood, but there was no backing out of it now. 

And Fiona... Had she inherited the ill fortune when it came to childbirth that plagued so many of her foremothers? He didn't know what could be worse.... Being a father and not feeling ready, or accepting his lot and losing their baby before he could even have a chance.

He couldn't fathom the awful burden Fiona carried, but only time would tell if she was healthy or if the worst trauma a mother could suffer was what awaited them. All he did know was that Fiona needed him more than ever now.

It was his newest and scariest adventure yet, but there was nobody else he wanted to face it with. Shrek laid down behind Fiona, spooning her and placed a protective hand over the swell of her belly. “It'll be alright, Fiona. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an AU/Headcanon I have for Shrek the Third  
In my headcanon, the women of Fiona's family (both parents' sides) were plagued with ill fortune when it came to having children. Miscarriages, birth defects, you name it, it happened. In fact, Fiona is the only one out of seven children that survived. Fiona only learned about her family's unsavory medical history when she was looking in the library for books on parenting and found her family's medical records.
> 
> Yea... There weren't really any emotional moments in Shrek the Third, so I'm taking matters into my own hands.
> 
> Story © Me  
Shrek and all related characters © Dreamworks


End file.
